Dreams of Insanity
by D Wolf Falls
Summary: (Complete) Jeremie is stressed about Lyoko and everything else in his life. And to make matters worse, could someone be working on getting him out of the picture? Rated PG-13 to be safe.
1. Insane Dreams?

This is just a little one shot that I thought of while I was writing my other story. I kind of got some of the ideas from Secret Window.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything that has to do with it.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Aelita! I finally found the anti-virus!" Jeremie shouted into his computer. 

"Does that mean that I can come back to your world?"

"Let's hope so. I'll head to the factory and give you the anti-virus and then materialize you before XANA can do anything. Head to the transfer tower and that's where we'll do this."

"Okay Jeremie, I'll see you in a little bit." Aelita said. Her head disappeared from the screen as Jeremie ran out of his dorm and headed to the factory.

* * *

"98 percent, 99 percent," Jeremie read off the computer, "100 percent. Okay Aelita, the virus is gone. Now I'll start the materialization." Jeremie started up the program.

* * *

Aelita walked to the center of the tower and slowly floated up. When she got about halfway up, the screens in the tower began to wrap around her. 

"Code: Earth." She could hear Jeremie say.

* * *

Jeremie went down to the scanners to see his newly materialized friend. When he got down there, the scanner door opened and he saw Aelita wrapped up in a ball at the bottom of the scanner. Jeremie extended his hand to her to help her up. "Welcome back to Earth." 

She took his hand and said, "Thank you, it's good to be back."

"I'm going to call the guys and have them come so we can shut down XANA."

"Okay Jeremie."

Jeremie got out his phone and called Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi and told them to meet him at the factory. When they got there, they said their welcomes to Aelita and then headed down towards XANA. When they got down there, Jeremie shut XANA down, and Aelita was still okay. "Well guys, it's finally over, we've won." Jeremie said.

"And a good victory it was, if I do say so myself." Odd said.

"So, what do we do now?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'll talk to my parents again and see if it's still okay with them for Aelita to stay with us, why don't you and Odd talk to the principal again." Yumi said to Ulrich and Odd.

The three left to do there jobs and to leave Jeremie and Aelita alone.

"Jeremie, I'm so glad that I'm finally here and that we don't have to worry about XANA anymore."

"I am too Aelita, I am too." Jeremie led Aelita out of the factory. They continued walking along and found themselves in the park.

"I've missed this so much."

"What have you missed so much?"

"The sights, the smells and the feeling of everything."

"Well, you'll never lose those things again." The sky suddenly got dark. "Aelita, we better head for shelter, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Can we please stay; I want to know what rain is like?"

"Okay Aelita, but not to long, I don't want you or me to get sick." It started to rain, not just a light sprinkle, but a down pour.

"Wow, this is so wonderful." Aelita was dancing in the rain as Jeremie was taking shelter under a nearby tree. He smiled while he watched her. "Jeremie?"

"Yes Aelita?"

"It's great to be alive," she said as she started to run towards him. When she got about halfway there, she heard a loud crackling noise. Aelita looked up. She could feel her hair beginning to rise a little bit. She saw something coming down towards her, but before she could even think about doing anything she was hit. Jeremie's joyous face quickly changed to a face of worry and despair, thousands of thoughts flooding his head. He ran over to her, the rain still pouring down on them. He grabbed hold of her, tears rolling from his eyes.

"Aelita, are you okay?" He grabbed her hand.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Jeremie..." she weakly said. Her eyes closed and her hand slipped from his hand.

"No, Aelita." He softly said. "AELITAAAAA!"

* * *

Jeremie quickly sat up in his bed. "It was just a dream, just a dream." He got up and walked over to his computer. "Aelita, you there?" No answer. "Aelita, you there?" Still nothing. He began to get worried and decided to sneak out and check the factory.

* * *

When Jeremie climbed down into the sewer, he didn't see his scooter or the skateboards anywhere. He didn't care, he just ran to the factory.

* * *

Jeremie arrived at the factory and climbed into the elevator. It lowered and then stopped at the bottom. There were no giant doors, no key pad, and the super calculator was gone. "Wha, what's going on here?" He stepped onto the cement floor and walked to the center of the room. 

"_Oh I think you know what's going on here."_

Jeremie turned around and saw himself. "What do you mean, where's the super calculator?"

"_There never was a super calculator."_

"Of course there was, we used it to get to Lyoko."

"_Did you?"_

"Of coarse we did. You're nuts, I don't need any of this." Jeremie walked away and stopped where he believed was where the super calculator used to be.

The other Jeremie disappeared and another one stood next to the real Jeremie, cleaning his glasses. _"What do you think happened?"_

"I don't know, maybe it was XANA."

"_Why would XANA have anything to do with this?"_

"I don't know."

"_Maybe he wants you to..."_

"Maybe he wants me to what?"

"_To get confused."_

"Oh I'm already confused, plenty confused, so don't talk to me about confusion. None of this makes any since."

"_Would you like to hear something that does make sense? Call Jim. Call Jim and tell him to get down here right this second and lock you up before you can do anymore damage, before you kill anyone else."_

"I didn't kill anybody."

"_You almost killed them, you wanted to anyway?"_

"Why would I want to kill them, they're my friends."

"_You were jealous of what they had. Now, listen to me, because this is how it happens, this is how it happens to_ _people. There was no XANA."_

"Shut Up!"

"_There never has been, you invented him. Listen to me before it's too late."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The other Jeremie disappeared.

"_You are alone."_

* * *

"Jeremie, wake up." Aelita pleaded with the sleeping boy from inside the computer. 

Jeremie sat up. "Aelita? What happened?"

Aelita smiled and let out a little chuckle, "You were dreaming silly."

Jeremie groggily got up and walked up to the computer, "I was, but it felt so real."

"Maybe you need to sleep some more, take a break from your research and Lyoko."

"Yeah, you're right Aelita, good night." Jeremie got up and walked over to his bed.

Aelita got an evil grin on her face, "Goodnight Jeremie." She disappeared from the screen.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. I know this story's a little strange, but I think it was good. Later. 


	2. What's Going on

Wow, six reviews for one chapter. I feel special now. Well, because so many of you wanted me to continue this story, and I got a few good ideas for it, I'll continue it. This chapter may clear up a few things for you or may just get you even more confused. Well, time to reply to the awesome reviewers:

top20fan13: Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. (Yeah for 1st review!)

dantheman7777: Thank you, and I've noticed that too, it's nice to have something a little different every once and awhile.

Just Call Me Girl-Odd: If I told you, I'd ruin the story, so you'll just have to wait, you may get your answer in this chapter. And I agree Secret Window was a very good movie.

Flying Star: Thank you. Well I'm glad that some people are wondering that, that's what I had originally intended for that. I'm glad that you caught that at the end, you may get that answer for it this chapter. That's okay, I tend to ramble on and on sometimes, and I'm afraid I never got your e-mail, must have got sent to my junk mail folder and I didn't notice it, if you want to send it again let me know and I'll look extra hard for it.

HEY!: Here you go, I won't leave you hanging, until later.

ZIM: Thank you, I tried to get it as confusing as I could.

Well, before the story starts I'll do a disclaimer so they don't take the quarter in my pocket. I don't own Code: Lyoko or any thing else on this site.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Jeremie. Jeremie. Jeremie, wake up." Aelita said, "You're going to be late for school." 

Jeremie slowly got up. "Huh, what'd you say?"

"You're going to be late for school."

Jeremie's eyes shot open. "What! How much time do I have Aelita?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late." Jeremie franticly ran around his room searching for his clothes constantly mumbling, "I'm gonna be late." After he finally got dressed, he started to run out of the room. "Thanks Aelita, I'll talk to you later." The lights began to flicker for a second, and Jeremie stopped. "Huh? Did you see that Aelita?"

"Yeah, it must have been, um, faulty wiring or something, definitely not XANA."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure, I'll run a scan to search for any activated towers before I go."

"Okay Jeremie, but be quick."

* * *

Ulrich and Odd arrived in Mrs. Hertz's science class. They were surprised to see that Jeremie wasn't there. Odd took his seat in the front next to where Jeremie would usually sit, and Ulrich sat right behind him. 

"Hey Ulrich, you seen Jeremie today?" Odd whispered to his friend.

"No I haven't. It's not like him to skip class like this."

"I wonder where he his?"

"I'll bet he's in his room with"

"Aelita, yeah you're probably right."

"Odd, Ulrich, pay attention. Now, have either of you seen Jeremie this morning?"

"No mam," they both said.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd were sitting in their usual seats in Mrs. Hertz's class when Jeremie came running in right before the bell rang. 

"Jeremie, you were almost late, I wouldn't expect that from a model student like you." Mrs. Hertz scolded.

"I'm sorry mam, it won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't."

Jeremie took his seat next to Odd.

"Jeez Jeremie, a model student like you should never be late for class. What could you've been thinking?" Odd mimicked.

"Haha Odd, I just over slept, that's all."

"Odd, Jeremie, enough out of both of you."

"Yes mam," they both said.

* * *

"Sissi?" Ms. Meyer asked. 

"Here."

"Herb?"

"Here."

"Ulrich?"

"Here."

"Odd?"

"Present."

"Jeremie?"

No answer.

"Jeremie? Odd, Ulrich, have either of you seen Jeremie today?"

"No mam." They both said. She marked Jeremie absent and then continued on with role call.

"Odd, this isn't like Jeremie, he never misses school." Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"You're right; first he's not in science, and now math. If he was going to skip any classes, it would be gym, not two of his favorite classes."

"After lunch let's check his room, maybe he overslept or something."

"We're going to eat first right, because I'm always starving by lunch."

"Odd, do you think of anything but food?"

"Sometimes, when I feel like it."

* * *

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie were walking down the hall to lunch. "Ah, nothing like a pop quiz to wake a guy up." 

"Speak for yourself Jeremie, I wasn't ready for that."

"Gee Ulrich, is that why your parents hire a tutor for you when we're off?" Odd sarcastically said.

"I doubt you did much better then me."

"Yeah you're probably right."

The three got their food and met up with Yumi at their table. "Is that all your eating Odd?" Jeremie asked staring at Odds half empty plate.

"Yeah, this is how much I usually have."

Jeremie sat there for a second thinking.

"Yeah, this is how much I usually have."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did, you asked if that's all I'm eating. Jeez Ulrich, maybe Jeremie's crossing that line."

"And what line would that be Odd?"

"The line between genius and insanity."

Ulrich and Odd let out a little laugh.

Jeremie finished eating and said, "I'm going up to my room to check on Lyoko." He got up and left.

The three waited for him to leave before they started talking amongst themselves.

"Do you think he's getting suspicious?" Yumi asked.

"You never know." Ulrich said.

"Don't forget how fast he found out the last time." Said Odd.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd grabbed their food and headed for their table where Yumi was waiting for them. 

"Hey guys, where's Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"We don't know, we haven't seen him all day. We're going to check and see if he's in his room after we eat." Ulrich said.

"Do you think it's something serious?"

"Einstein probably just overslept."

"Are you going to come with us Yumi?"

"Yeah, I better."

"Oh Ulrich dear." Came Sissi's hi-pitched voice.

"Oh great, just what I need."

Sissi walked up to the table where Ulrich was sitting, but instead of wearing here usual pink, she was in blue.

"Feeling a little blue today Sissi?" Odd asked before letting out a little chuckle.

"For your information, blue is all the rage in Paris."

"You look like a bottle of water, one of the big mouth ones." Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi started laughing.

Sissi stormed off, "This isn't the last of this Odd."

"That was a pretty good one Odd," congratulated Ulrich.

"I try my best." Odd smiled at them.

The three finished eating and then headed up to Jeremie's room. Ulrich knocked on the door. "Jeremie you in here?" The door swung open. The three stepped in and were stunned at what they saw.

* * *

Wow, am I evil or what? Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Are any of you still confused, or are you even more confused? Well I'd like to again thank all of my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate the time people took to read this. I'm not sure when my next chapter will be out, because this is all spur of the moment stuff here, but I'll try to get another one in by the end of next weekend. Well, thanks for reading. Until next time. 


	3. Turn for the Worse

Well, I'm back again. I'm glad that so many people seem to like my story. I'm really sorry about the evil cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, but it seemed like the best place to leave off. Well, on to the reviews:

Neo Aguni: Thank you.

Flying Star: Thank you, and here's the next chapter.

top20fan13: I'm glad that you like my story and thanks for adding it to your favorites list.

dantheman7777: Thank you.

Charizard 6: I know, and sorry for the cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything that has to do it.

Well, please enjoy.

* * *

Jeremie walked down the hall and into his dorm. "Hey Aelita, how you doing?" 

"I'm doing pretty good, and yourself?"

"I'm good. ... Hey, what happened to the scan that I set up this morning?"

"Oh that, um I um closed it because the scan didn't pick up anything."

"Well, thanks, but I'm going to run another scan just to be sure."

"Don't worry about it too much Jeremie, I don't feel any pulsations yet so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, I thought I told you last night to not worry about Lyoko for a few days."

"Don't worry Aelita, I'm just running a scan, that's all." Jeremie finished setting up the scan. "Besides, you can never be too careful with a demented computer virus out to take over the world. See you after class Aelita." Jeremie started for the door.

Aelita was staring at Jeremie with a menacing smile on her face. She says to herself, "Oh you have much more to worry about than you think." Aelita's window closes.

* * *

Ulrich knocked on the door. "Jeremie you in here?" The door swung open. The three stepped in and were stunned at what they saw. Lying against the wall was Jeremie, head down, sitting up on the bed. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi ran over to him. 

"Ulrich, is he breathing?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," he checked Jeremie's pulse, "but his pulse seems pretty weak."

"We better take him down to the infirmary." Odd suggested.

Ulrich and Odd took Jeremie on their shoulders while Yumi walked behind them.

"What could have happened to him?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"I don't know Odd, but we better hurry, I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Aelita sat in the top part of a tower in the forest region. She had been franticly trying to contact Jeremie for hours. "Jeremie? Jeremie? Oh why won't he answer me?" She kept calling him, trying to get through. "He must have shut his computer off. Hmm, he normally leaves it on just in case I need to contact him."

* * *

"So you're saying that you just found him lying in his room like this?" Dorothy was questioning the three friends to see if she could get any information about what happened to the young boy. 

"That's right; he was just lying against the wall when we found him." Ulrich informed her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yumi asked.

"I'm not sure his pulse is low and he doesn't seem to be breathing well. I'm going to call an ambulance to come pick him up and take him to the hospital." She walked out to make her call.

"I'll be right back guys, keep me posted." Yumi said as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Yumi snuck into Jeremie's room and turned on his computer. 'I thought that he never shut down his computer.' She thought. 

Aelita's face appeared on the screen. "Oh Jeremie, I've finally... Yumi? Where's Jeremie?"

"He's in trouble. Something bad happened to him and now they're taking him to the hospital. I think he might be in a coma."

"Oh my, that is serious. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well there is one thing, but I want to keep that as a last resort. I was just wondering, have you felt any pulsations lately?"

"Well, many hours ago, I think it was in your night, a tower was activated for only about an hour."

"That's it, just an hour?"

"Yes, it was strange too. It was completely surrounded by monsters."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes. Yumi, I think XANA might be up to something."

"I know what you mean, I have the same feeling. Aelita, does Jeremie ever shut down his computer?"

"No, he always leaves it on just incase XANA attacks. I did find it strange that it was turned off."

"Me too," Yumi got up and was looking around the room. "This whole thing doesn't make since, I mean..." She stopped what she was saying. Something had caught her attention under Jeremie's bed. She bent down and pulled out what she found. "Aelita, take a look at this." She held up what remained of Jeremie's laptop.

"Oh my, what could have caused that?"

"I'm not sure Aelita. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Yumi, what is it."

"Can you check around Lyoko and make sure that there are no pulsations?"

"Sure Yumi, I'll go do that now."

"Thanks, and Aelita."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I will Yumi." Aelita's head disappeared from the computer screen and Yumi ran down to see how things were going with Jeremie.

* * *

Jeremie was eating dinner with Ulrich and Odd. They were talking about various topics of that day. All of a sudden, Jeremie felt a sharp pain in his head. He grabbed his head and let out a little cry of pain. Strange images were flooding into his head. 

"Ulrich, is he breathing?" Yumi asked.

Jeremie let out another cry.

"What could have happened to him?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"Jeremie. Earth to Jeremie. You okay man?" Odd asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, more to reassure himself then Odd.

"People who are fine don't usually grab their head and cry out in pain." Ulrich told him. "You may want to get some sleep."

Jeremie got up. "Yeah, sleep sounds pretty good right now." He started to head for his room.

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were all sitting outside of a hospital room where the doctors were currently monitoring Jeremie. Yumi was telling them about what happened in Jeremie's room. 

"So what you're saying is his computer was turned off and his laptop was destroyed?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, it was weird; it looked like someone shot at it or something."

A doctor walked out of the room and stood in front of the three. "You're the three with this Jeremie kid right?"

"Yeah." Yumi said.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. Come with me." He led them into the room. "The good news is that we've finally got him to stabilize, his breathing and pulse are returning to normal. The bad news is that he is in a coma. Like all comas we're not sure how long this will last. Now we did find an interesting looking mark on the side of his arm. If you could take a look at it maybe you can tell us what it's from." The four of them were standing by Jeremie's bed and the doctor pointed to the mark that he was talking about. Just below the shoulder there was a black circle on Jeremie's arm. It looked as if the mark was fairly new. On the sleeve, there was a black ring around the circle on his arm; it looked almost like it was singed.

The three stared at it for a second and then Ulrich turned to the doctor and said, "We have no idea how that got there."

"Okay. Now you three go to the boarding school right?" They nodded their heads. "Do you by any chance know where his parents might be?"

Yumi responded, "No, but I'm sure if you call the school they would give you their number."

"Thank you for all of your cooperation. You can stay with him for a little bit, but visiting hours end soon."

"Okay, thank you sir." Ulrich said.

* * *

Well, how was that? I think it turned out pretty good. I'm going to try to get the next chapter posted by Monday at the latest, we'll see if I can. The next chapter my get a little more confusing, sorry about that. Again, thank you to all of my reviewers and readers; I really appreciate your time. 


	4. Two Choices

Here we go again with another installment of Dreams of Insanity. It seems that people really like my story, and I'm really glad about that. Before we get on with the story, which will probably cause you even more confusion, I'd like to reply to my reviewers:

Just Call Me Girl-Odd: I'm glad you like this. I pride myself with doing things that are, how should I put this, different then the masses, so thanks for that. And I'm already getting a headache from pondering that too much, but you do have a point.

top20fan13: Thank you.

dantheman7777: I'm curious to where you got that information from, because I've never heard that before. And thanks.

Flying Star: I'm glad things are starting to clear up for you, but this chapter might throw you off even more. And thank you.

--->----: You could be right.

Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers; I really appreciate your words of encouragement.

Disclaimer: Well unfortunately the beings that make the feared, blood sucking terrors of the night look like amateurs prevent me from owning Code: Lyoko.

And my apologies for not getting this up when I said I would, it's was a long weekend. Please enjoy.

* * *

Jeremie walked into his room and collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, hoping that things would be clearer in the morning.

* * *

It had been a long day for our three heroes. After visiting hours were over, they returned to their homes, well Yumi returned home and Ulrich and Odd returned to their dorm. They all wanted sleep to come, but it wouldn't, they were to busy thinking about Jeremie.

* * *

Aelita sat in the same tower she had been in for the past twenty four hours thinking. She was so worried about Jeremie and how he just suddenly went into a coma. She had gathered all the information she could about comas, but still didn't understand how a perfectly healthy boy could so easily get it. Then her thoughts returned to XANA. He had done something that night and she was determined to find out what he had done. She quickly left the tower and headed to the tower that XANA had activated the night before.

* * *

"The park smells so fresh and alive Jeremie." Aelita told him. They were walking along a path in the park. 

"Yeah, after the long winter months everything starts to feel so alive again." Jeremie passed a patch of fresh bloomed flowers on the side of the path. He picked one and handed it to Aelita, "Here, smell this."

She lightly smelled it and said, "Wow, that smells even better then the last flower I got to smell."

"Are you enjoying yourself Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie, it's so wonderful to be back in your world."

"A new life for you in the season of life."

They sat down on a bench and continued their conversation. "Jeremie, do you think we're finally through with XANA?"

"We should be, I have his switch locked up tight."

"That's great Jeremie. Oh wow! Look at those flowers," she pointed to a patch of roses across the path, "I'm gonna go smell them." She got up and ran over to the flower bed.

There was a loud rumble and the earth began to shake. "Jeremie, what's going on?" Aelita yelled to him.

"It sounds like an earthquake; we better get to a safer spot."

The rumbling got louder and the earth began to shake even more. Then a crack stared in the center of the path. The path separated leaving a deep hole. The earth continued to shake and Aelita got dangerously close to the edge. "Aelita! Get away from the edge!" Jeremie yelled to her, but it was too late, Aelita fell. "AELITA!"

There was a faint cry from inside the hole. "Jeremie, help me!" Aelita was hanging on to a tree root. Jeremie knew that if he could get over to her he would be able to pull her up and save her. The only thing was how. The hole had to be at least ten feet wide. He had no choice. He threw himself across the hole, just barely making it over. He held his hand down to rescue Aelita. His hand inched closer and closer to hers.

"Grab my hand Aelita!" He yelled to her. She took one hand off the root and brought it up. Jeremie was just about to grab her hand when he heard something snap. The root had snapped and now Aelita was plummeting to her death. "No, Aelita." Jeremie said softly. "I've, I've lost her." He stood up, not wanting to face the vile thing that took his love. "I'll never see her again." Everything quitted down, except the sniffles coming from Jeremie.

'There is one thing you could do to be with her.' "Yes, there is one thing I can do." Jeremie stood at the edge. "All I have to do is fall and I'll be with her again." He leaned on the edge, took a big gulp, and began his fall. Just then, the ground slammed together causing Jeremie not to fall to his doom but to fall flat on his face. There was an evil laughter coming from behind him. Jeremie got up and faced a black cloud of smoke.

"Hehehehe, you thought that would work, against me." It let out another laugh.

"XANA!" Jeremie stepped back in horror.

"The one and only you pitiful human, and now that your little princess is out of the way, I'll be unstoppable." XANA let out another laugh.

* * *

Jeremie quickly sat up in his bed, sweating. "Just another bad dream," he said, "Am I going insane?" 

"_You might be, but I'm not to judge."_

Jeremie looked to his side to see himself, "Oh it's you again."

"_Yep, it's me again."_

"What are you doing here?"

"_I'm here to help you."_

"I don't need your help."

"_Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be seeing you again when they lock you up in the nut house."_

Jeremie thought for a moment as the other Jeremie was walking to the door. Jeremie got up, "Wait. You say you can help me? Well then, what's going on here?"

"_Oh you already know what's going on here; you're just not letting yourself see what it is."_

"Am I going insane?"

"_Well like I said I'm not one to judge, but let's see,"_ He started counting on his figures, _"you thought about throwing yourself off into a hole and you're talking to yourself. Maybe Odd was right, if that was Odd, maybe you did cross the line between genius and insanity."_

"Gee, thanks for the help. So what am I supposed to do?"

"_Well, the way I see things, you have two choices. You can either continue living your life as you are now, always fighting to protect and save someone you can never have, always putting everyone else in danger to save one life. Or you can quit."_

"What do you mean quit."

"_I mean as I say. All you have to do is go down to the factory and shut down XANA. Countless lives will be saved and you and your friends can move on with your lives."_

"How do I know which is right?"

"_You don't, and you'll never know. Do what you think is right."_

"But what if I choose"

"_There are no what ifs here. You have two choices. You choose what you think is right. Oh, and one more thing."_

He walked up to Jeremie. "What?"

"_This,"_ he hit Jeremie in the head. _"Some things should be clearer to you know."_

Jeremie grabbed his head, "Ow. ... Huh? Where'd he go?" He looked around and nobody was there. "What did he mean things would be clearer?"

* * *

"I didn't account on the subconscious playing a part in me plan, but I will deal with it later. Although the subconscious is a very tough thing to beat, I may want to move my plans forward as it may have already showed him what's really going on. I shall have to have phase three started sooner than I planed. And I must keep my minions on high alert if my plan is to succeed."

* * *

Jeremie again awoke, 'Huh? Did that just really happen or was it just a dream? It must have been a dream, but it felt so real.' 

There was a soft whisper, _"You have two choices."_

Jeremie turned his head thinking that he heard something. "Must have been the wind." He laid back down, and memories started to pour into his head.

* * *

Again, sorry for the delay, I've just been very busy lately. But I am happy with this chapter. I finally got to use the earthquake scene that I've been playing around with since July and the two choices thing that I got from that stupid radio commercial about internet dating with the two hats, such an annoying commercial. But I digress. I would again like to thank all of my reviewers, with out your encouragement this story would not have gone to be more then just a one shot. I'm going to get started on the next chapter as soon as I can and I'll hopefully have it up by sometime this weekend. And to anyone who cares, for a while now I've been working on another story and I'm hoping to get a lot of it written up during break so I can start posting without have to make people wait for weeks for the next update, but to anyone who wants to read the first chapter and let me know what you think about it, I would be much obliged, just let me know and I'll send it to you. Till next time. 


	5. To Earth?

Well, I'm back, almost late, but not quite. We're getting close to the end now folks, I think maybe one or two or three more chapters left after this one, will see if I get anymore ideas to add to the ones I have. Hum, only four reviews for the last chapter, oh well, time to reply to those that did review:

top20fan13: Thank you.

dantheman7777: That's okay, we all make mistakes, once when I was looking at the last names of the characters, and I thought that Sissi had the same last name as Odd, that was a strange couple of seconds for me. Thanks, and I'm glad you liked the earthquake scene, I kinda liked writing that one.

Flying Star: Thanks, and confusion still rules, it makes the world go round.

the-green-rose: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters, and I'm glad you liked it.

Well, that's all from me, for now anyway. Here's the story, enjoy.

* * *

Ulrich was in Jeremie's room sleeping. He was in there for two reasons. One, so he'd have a night of sleep without earplugs. And two, he was there just incase Aelita called. 

"Ulrich? Ulrich, are you there?" Aelita's head popped up onto the computer screen.

Ulrich slowly got up out of Jeremie's bed and went over the computer. He started to talk with Aelita, "Yeah Aelita, I'm here."

"I think I have something about Jeremie, I need you to get Odd and Yumi to the factory."

"Okay Aelita, we'll be there in a few minutes." Ulrich got off the computer and headed back to his room to get dressed, and get Odd. He quickly got dressed and started to wake Odd. After a few tries, Odd finally woke. "Hurry up and get dressed Odd; we need to go to the factory."

"Okay, you go ahead and go, I'll meet you there."

Ulrich left the room and started down the hall. He pulled out his cell phone and called Yumi. After a few rings she answered. "Hello?" Yumi was a little puzzled about why Ulrich was calling here so early in the morning.

"Yumi, we need to get to the factory now."

Yumi quickly sparked to life, "Is it XANA?"

"No, Aelita says she found something and to meet her there."

"Okay Ulrich, I'll be there soon." She hung up.

* * *

Ulrich was first to arrive at the factory, followed closely behind by Yumi and then Odd. Yumi sat in Jeremie's chair and Ulrich and Odd stood to her sides. They watched the screen as Aelita popped up. 

"Good morning guys. I think I have some good news."

"Well, what is it?" Odd impatiently asked.

"Well, I think I may have found Jeremie. Here, look at this."

A second screen came up and it showed Jeremie. He was eating breakfast with Odd and Ulrich. "Aelita, when is this clip from?" Yumi asked.

"It's happening right now."

"What?!?!" The three exclaimed together.

"What are you talking about, how could that be now, Ulrich and I are right here."

"Aelita, is this what happened to us that one day when XANA trapped us in a virtual Earth?" Yumi asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"But how could it be, Jeremie doesn't go into Lyoko. How could XANA trap him?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it might have something to do with the tower that was activated the other day. Last night I investigated it and it seemed that XANA had sent something to Earth."

Ulrich thought for a moment and then said, "If we check the security camera in the elevator, then maybe we can find out what XANA materialized."

Yumi brought up the footage from that night and Odd narrated, "Nothing, nothing, nothing, Jeremie, nothing, nothing, nothing, Jeremie, nothing, nothing, nothing, blob, nothi"

"Wait, rewind to that blob." Ulrich told Yumi. Yumi did so. "Okay, now enlarge the picture." Again, Yumi complied. All three gasped at what they saw.

"I think we found out what XANA materialized." Odd said.

"What did XANA materialize?" Aelita asked him.

"It was a roachster." Ulrich told her.

Yumi thought for a moment and then grabbed something from her pocket. "Aelita, if a roachster were to fire a laser at a human, would it look something like this?" She held up a picture of Jeremie's arm that she snagged from the hospital.

"Yes, I think it would look something like that. Why do you ask?"

"This is a picture of Jeremie's arm; I think that this might be where he got it from."

"Could XANA stick a virus inside one of his monsters that, if someone is hit by their laser, be sent to a virtual place?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a possibility, but I'm not sure."

"I think I'm starting to understand what's going on here." Yumi said.

Aelita felt something outside of the tower she was in. "Guys, we might have another problem."

"What?" They asked.

"I think XANA has launched an attack."

"You've got to be kidding me." Odd said.

"What do we do know?" Ulrich asked.

"You two head down to the scanners and I'll send you to Lyoko."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Yumi, don't you remember what happened last time you tried to send Jeremie to Lyoko?" Odd said.

"This time will be different, I'll have Aelita here to tell me what to do." Feeling satisfied, the two boys made their way to the elevator.

"Wait, we need someone to save Jeremie. If we reverse time before he can get out, he'll be lost forever."

"I'll go," Ulrich said.

"No, I'd better go, we need you in Lyoko."

"Are you sure about this Odd?" Yumi asked him.

"Yeah, I can handle it." The two boys stepped into the elevator and headed down to the scanners.

"Yumi, we'll send Odd first. Tell Ulrich not to get in the scanners yet."

"Okay. Ulrich can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Let Odd go first, then we'll send you."

"Okay. You heard her Odd, get to the scanner."

Odd stepped into the scanner and the doors closed.

Aelita told Yumi the coordinates and she began to type them in. "Transfer Odd," she said. She continued to put in the proper numbers so that Odd would make it into XANA's virtual earth. "Scanner Odd." She finished and pressed the enter key, "Virtualization."

She paused and looked at the screen to make sure that it worked. It did. "Okay Ulrich, your turn."

Ulrich stepped into the scanner and the doors closed. He could here Aelita telling Yumi the new coordinates. "Transfer Ulrich." The scanner began to hum and he started to be lifted into the air. "Scanner Ulrich." He began to spin. "Virtualization." He felted his hair being pushed up and then the usual sensation of being virtualized.

* * *

Well, that's all from me for now. I think I'll have the next chapter up on Thursday in honor of my first day of break. So what'd you think? I know this chapter was a bit boring, but it was needed. Believe me, the next chapter will be better. Till next time. 


	6. Coming Together

Sorry that this is a little late, a little so far being the understatement of the year. I figured I'd have a little more time to write this up, but I figured wrong, yes ladies we guys make mistakes every once and awhile. But I think this chapter is the longest yet. And as you can probably tell we're winding down. Only a couple of chapters left before I finish this. Before I get to the chapter though, I'd like to reply to the reviews:

dantheman7777: Yeah, you're right about that. And I did get your email, I just haven't had time to reply yet, but I will hopefully tomorrow.

top20fan13: Thank you, that really means a lot.

Flying Star: Yeah, you're right, and they are important. They are, maybe, and maybe we'll see if Jeremie will in this chapter.

Aelita6349: Lol, yeah that's right, nuts he seems to be. Yep, that's true sometimes, but sometimes yourself is the only one that will listen. And thanks.

Ulrich221: Double thanks for that one.

Reviews have been replied to, apologies have been said, now all that's left is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I checked under the tree twice, turned the stocking inside out, and still no copyright. Maybe someday. One can dream.

As a last note so that you don't get too confused: "Talking" 'Thinking' _'Yourself thinking to you' _Is it just me or did that last one not make sense. Please enjoy.

* * *

After breakfast Jeremie quietly excused himself from the table and went back to his room. He sat on the side of his bed and began to think. 

'If what I think is going on here is what's actually going on, I better watch what I say. He's probably constantly watching me.'

'That was strange last night, but I can't help but feel like there is something new in my mind, something that I forgot but has returned. Maybe it has something to do with my dream. He said that things would be clearer.'

'_So what do you remember?'_

Jeremie closed his eyes so that he could get a better image of what he now remembers.

'Let's see. I was sleeping in bed. Then there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it.'

'_Who was there?'_

'Nobody. I looked from side to side, and nobody was there. Then I looked down and still nothing.'

'_Then what'd you do?'_

'I closed the door and headed over to the computer to turn it on to talk to Aelita. I'm not sure why I had it off, but for some reason I did. Then I felt like I was being watched.'

'_Watched by what?'_

'I'm not sure yet, but it felt... cold. I decided that it would be quicker to use the laptop so I headed for that.'

'_Then what happened?'_

'There was this red glow and then a shot. It hit my laptop and sent it flying under my bed.'

'_Then what'd you do.'_

'I got scared so I ran to my bed and waited. But nothing happened. I lowered the sheet that was covering my face. I saw an orange glow coming from on the floor and then something coming at me. The next thing I knew I was dreaming.'

'_What caused the orange and red glows?'_

'I'm not sure.'

'_Concentrate.'_

Jeremie's eyes popped open and he let out a gasp. He knew what had attacked him that night. 'Roachster.'

* * *

Odd appeared in midair in the park. Luckily for him he was used to appearing in midair and so he gracefully landed on his feet. He looked around at his surroundings. "Hey Yumi, can you hear me?" he yelled into the air. He waited for a response, but none came. "Of coarse not, that would be too easy." He continued to scan the area and he remembered what Jeremie had told him about the last time he was in this place. 

Odd saw a flower at the side of the path and bent down to look at it. He then started to talk into it. "I know what you're up to XANA, and I'm here to stop you. As soon as I get Jeremie back, we'll pop this popsicle stand." Odd chuckled and then grabbed the flower, threw it on the ground and smashed it to bits.

* * *

Ulrich appeared in the forest region. He looked to his side and saw Aelita standing outside the tower waving at him. He ran over to her. 

"Hey Aelita, seen any monsters yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, so where's the tower?"

Aelita pointed forward and said, "It's that way."

"Okay, follow me."

The two started running towards where Aelita said the tower was.

* * *

Jeremie walked down the hall. He needed a place that he could go to think, a place to figure out how to get out of here. 'If only I could contact the real Aelita, she could get me out.' 

"Jeremie? Jeremie, is that really you?"

Jeremie lifted his head up and saw none other than Odd yelling to him from down the hall. 'Is that Odd? Hmm... something seems different about him. Could it be the real Odd? But that means that the rest have figured out what happened. Him being here might be a problem. If XANA suspects that I know what's really going on here then he might go all haywire on us again.'

"Well Odd, long time no see. It's been what ten minutes."

"What are you talking about Jeremie; I haven't talked to you in days."

Jeremie let out a forced laugh and gave Odd a play along look. "Always the kidder huh Odd."

"What? Oh, oh yeah. So where you heading?"

"I think I'll go to the factory to work on Aelita's anti-virus. You want to come along?"

"Yeah, sure. We have some things to talk about."

* * *

"Ulrich, how are things going?" Yumi asked into the microphone. 

"Pretty good, we're almost to the tower and not a monster in sight."

"This seems too easy."

"My thoughts exactly. Do you see anything strange coming up?"

"No, it looks like it's just a straight path to the tower. Hold on, I think I see something."

Indeed she did see something, for right in front of Ulrich and Aelita appeared two crabs. Behind the crabs, coming from behind the tower, were three roachsters. "Yumi, I think we may have a problem here."

"Something's not right here." Aelita said.

"What, besides the fact that we now have five monsters standing between us and the tower?"

"Well, roachsters usually travel in groups of five, but there are only three up ahead."

Before Ulrich could say anything, he felt two sharp pains in his back. He turned around and said, "I think I found the missing roachsters."

* * *

Jeremie and Odd walked into the factory. "So what you're trying to tell me is that XANA trapped me in some 'virtual earth' and you're here to rescue me." 

They swung down the ropes and headed for the elevator.

"Yes, but that's not all. Before I left XANA launched an attack and if we don't get out of here before Aelita deactivates the tower then we'll be dead."

Jeremie pushed the button and they headed down to the super calculator.

"Yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe that."

"But I'm telling you the truth."

The door opened and they went over to the computer, but stopped on their way there to finish their discussion.

"So if that really is the truth, how did you get here, I'm the only one that knows how to use the super calculator."

"Yumi did it, with the help of Aelita that is."

"I don't believe you."

Odd was getting a little tired of his friends arrogance and started to raise his voice. "But Jeremie you have to believe me. If we don't get out of here soon, we'll be dead."

Jeremie too raised his voice as he spoke. "And if I don't finish my anti-virus for Aelita then she's as good as dead."

Now, more concerned for his friends and his own well being, Odd calmed down a bit. "Jeremie..."

"Odd, if you're just going to keep bugging me, just leave." He took his seat in front of the computer.

"Fine Jeremie, but when we're dead, I told you so just won't be enough." Odd then ran back to the elevator and made his way out of the factory.

"Hello Jeremie." Aelita said as her face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Aelita." Jeremie said with a bit of despair in his voice.

"What's wrong Jeremie? You know that if there's anything wrong you can talk to be about it."

"I just had a fight with Odd."

'So he did make contact with Jeremie. I'll have to put an end to that.' "What about?"

"He came up with some absurd story about how XANA trapped me in a virtual earth and how he's here to save me."

"That couldn't have happened; XANA would only be able to do that to you if you went to Lyoko."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Oh well, Odd's a tough guy, he'll get over it."

"So what are you working on now?"

"I'm continuing my research on your virus in hopes of finding a cure for it."

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you to your work."

"Okay I'll talk to you later Aelita."

"Bye." Aelita's head disappeared from the screen.

* * *

'I got to find someway to get Jeremie to listen to me. I thought he understood from that look he gave me. If only I could contact Yumi, she'd know what to do. Wait, that's it. Maybe I can still reach her with my cell phone.' Odd reached into his pocket and started searching for his phone. 'Where did I put that thing? Oh, there it is.' 

Odd pulled out his cell phone, put in Yumi's number, crossed his figures, and pressed the send button.

* * *

"Ulrich you just lost twenty life points from those last two hits." Yumi informed her friend. 

"Thanks for the update, I'll be sure to take care of those two first."

_RING RING_

Yumi reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone. 'I hope that's not my parents, they have a tendency to call at just the wrong moment.'

"Hello?" Yumi said into her phone.

"Oh Yumi, I'm glad I got a hold of you." Odd said, relief pouring out of his voice.

"Odd?!? But how? I didn't know you could use your mobile in that virtual earth."

"Yeah, go figure. How are things going for Ulrich?"

"Not good. He's surrounded; two roachsters at his back, three at his front, and two crabs also at his front. I hope things are going better for you."

"I wish they were too, but unfortunately they're not."

"What's wrong, can't find Jeremie?"

"No, I found Jeremie, but he doesn't believe me."

"Wait, he doesn't believe you? Hmm, why don't you start from the beginning."

"Well when I found Jeremie he acted like I've been with him and then he gave me this look like a just play along look. So I did and we headed to the factory. On the way there I told him about everything that was going on and he didn't believe me and told me to leave, so I did. What should I do?"

* * *

"Aelita, can you create a barrier to protect yourself while I take care of our pest problem here?" 

"Yeah, sure." Aelita clasped her hands together, bent down on the ground, and hummed a beautiful melody. Four slabs of digital ground came up and produced a bubble like structure around her. She was safe, for now.

"Now that Aelita's safe, it's time to take care of you little pests that shot me." Ulrich turned and faced his two foes who were starting to charge there lasers.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that one. I will hopefully have some spare time tomorrow to start on the next chapter. And I will hopefully not make you guys wait another two weeks for an update. Well, I have some stories to review, some emails to reply to, and some sleep to catch up on. Until next time. 

(Belated) Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy insert holiday choice here. I hope you all had a good time.


	7. Falling Apart

Whew, busy couple of days here. Thanks to a couple of snow days, mixed feelings about them, I was able to get a lot of work done on this site. Let's see, what did I do... I revised the first six chapters, nothing to big there just some grammatical stuff, I also updated my profile finally, and I wrote a new chapter, if you couldn't tell that then you're crazier than me. Review reply time:

top20fan13: Thank you, I'm glad that you like it.

Flying Star: Yes, I do enjoy that a lot. Maybe Odd will save him or maybe he'll be chased down by something or someone...

dantheman7777: Thanks. It's pretty hard to fool XANA, but Jeremie may be up to the task.

Disclaimer: New year, new chapter, but still no copyright.

Alright, rant, check, review reply, check, disclaimer, check. Okay, everything else is done, so read, review and enjoy.

One more thing. Here is a life point update, in case you forgot: Ulrich 80, two roachster shots, Aelita 50, manipulating Lyoko.

* * *

Ulrich charged at the two roachsters. This task would have been much more difficult if the five monsters at his back had been firing at him, but luckily for Ulrich they weren't. The two roachsters began charging their lasers. Ulrich knew that if he wanted to win this that he couldn't go it alone. 

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled. His two clones came to his sides and they continued their attack.

The two monsters fired, one aiming for Ulrich and the other aiming at the clone on his left. Both shots were true to their aim, but Ulrich and his clone knew what to do. All three stopped and Ulrich and his left clone held up their swords deflecting the shots back to the monsters destroying them.

* * *

"What should I do Yumi?" 

"I'm not sure Odd... try talking to him again and try and keep your cool. Jeremie doesn't like to be proven wrong so this may take some time."

"Okay, thanks Yumi. How's Ulrich doing with his problem?"

Yumi checked the screen and then checked it again to make sure what she saw was true. "He seems to be doing well. Aelita created a barrier for herself and Ulrich already destroyed two of the roachsters."

"That's my boy. You know I taught him everything he knows."

"If you taught him everything he knows then why isn't he trying to eat the monsters?"

"Yeah you're... Hey!!! You know I only tried that that one time."

Yumi let out a small laugh remembering when Odd did indeed try to eat a monster.

* * *

"Odd! Don't you know that cell phones are bad for your health?" Someone yelled behind Odd. 

"I gotta go Yumi. I'll call you back if anything happens." Odd hung up his cell phone and stuck it in his pocket. "Don't you know it's rude to talk to someone when they're on the phone?" Odd said as he turned around to face whoever was talking to him. Odd was startled when he saw who he was talking to. "Who who who are you?"

"Why don't you recognize me Odd? I'm hurt."

* * *

"Yumi, you got an update?" Ulrich yelled to Yumi after he finished off the two monsters. 

"Yeah. Odd's having a little difficulty."

"How hard could it be to find Jeremie?"

"No that's not it, he found Jeremie but Jeremie didn't believe him. Ulrich, you need to hold off those monsters as long as you can so Odd can try and talk some sense into Jeremie."

"Okay Yumi, I'll do my best, but I won't make you any promises."

The three Ulrichs turned around to face the other five monsters. "Okay, if Yumi says I have to go easy on you guys, I will." One of the crabs got tired of waiting and fired a shot at the Ulrichs. The shot hit its mark instantly destroying the Ulrich on Ulrich's right.

* * *

"Who do you think you are?" 

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are coming into our world dressed like me and trying to ruin all of our plans?"

"Well then... how's the food here because I'm getting hungry."

"That's it, now you die."

The evil Odd charged at Odd.

* * *

Jeremie sat at the chair thinking about what Odd had told him. 'So that's what happened huh... a virus implanted in a roachster is what sent me here. Maybe XANA has something to do with' Before he could finish his thoughts he heard something from outside the factory. 

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Was that Odd? I better get out there to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." That's what he said but not what he thought. He thought that he knew what was going on since that's what happened to him the last time he was here. He boarded the elevator and headed up to the main floor. When he got there he ran to the main entrance.

"Odd are you getting into trouble again because I've had it up to..." Jeremie stayed at the entrance, mouth hung open as he saw Odd fighting Odd. "I must really be going insane."

"Jeremie," Odd yelled, "help me out here bud."

"Don't listen to him; this is just one of XANA's tricks." "Odd" said.

Odd reached into his pocket and pulled his phone back out. "Jeremie, catch my phone and call Yumi and she'll explain everything." Odd threw his phone.

"Oh no you don't." "Odd" said as he ran and caught the phone. "I won't let you try your tricks on Jeremie." He threw the phone on the ground and smashed it to bits.

Jeremie looked at "Odd" and said, "Odd, do you think you can handle yourself against this imposter while I check on Aelita?"

"Odd" got a menacing smile on his face and said, "Yeah, sure. It'll be a piece of cake." Jeremie turned his back and headed back into the factory. 'He's falling right into my trap,'Jeremie thought.

"Well you heard the boy Odd; I get to finish you off."

"I'd like to see you try XANA." Odd quickly ran up to the imposter and punched him right in the face with all his might. The force of the blow knocked "Odd" onto the ground. "You're not as tough as I look."

* * *

"Let's see... three roachsters and two crabs. They don't even have a chance. Aelita! How ya doing in there?" 

"I'm okay Ulrich, but it's getting a little cramped in here. It sounds like you're doing pretty okay yourself."

"Yep, two down and five to go." The two Ulrichs got ready for another strike. Sabers in hand they started their charge. They ran right towards the five monsters and then stopped right behind the barrier that Aelita had created.

The two crabs, confused about what happened to their opponents moved forward. When they reached the barrier they also separated. The two Ulrichs jumped up on the crabs both landing safely on top.

"IMPACT!" They stuck their swords into the crabs right in the center of symbol. They pushed their blades in as far as they would go and then pulled them out. Ulrich jumped off his crab and landed safely behind the barrier, but his clone wasn't so lucky. Just as the clone pulled his blade out of the crab he was hit by one of the roachsters.

"Three on one. I think that Odd should have enough time now." Two of the remaining monsters started to open fire on Aelita's barrier while the third one snuck to the side to sneak up on Ulrich.

Ulrich stuck his head over the barrier to see what was going on. He could see two roachsters firing as rapidly as they could on Aelita's shelter and he could see that Aelita would soon be exposed to their lasers. Before Ulrich could see anymore, he was knocked from his spot by the remaining monster.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" Yumi asked. "You just lost another ten life points."

"How many do I have left?"

"Seventy."

"Ow."

"Make that sixty. You know you really should take care of the monster before it de-virtualizes you."

Ulrich got up, but the monster had already gone back with its friends and started helping them.

* * *

I think I'll leave off there. You guys will be quite surprised with what I have in store for you in the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Seven chapters now and still no flames, that's pretty good. I'm in a bit of a writing mode right now so I'll get started right away on the next chapter and I should have it done by Sunday night at the latest, I'm saying that because if I don't finish it tonight and I go to school tomorrow then I'm going to have about three times the work in each class so I'm looking at quite a long weekend. Later. 


	8. Fifteen Minutes

Oh man guys, I am so sorry that I was so late on getting this up. It's been a really long week and I hit a few road bumps, but I've finally finished this chapter. Last weekend when I started writing this chapter I got a little case of writers block. But it's all good now. You see, because of that writers block I was able to think up some really good things to happen to our heroes, a lot of which you'll see in this chapter.

Review Reply:

top20fan13: Thanks. I'm glad that you liked the Lyoko battle, I wasn't to sure about it, but I'm glad you liked it.

Flying Star: Actually if you look close enough in chapter 7 you may see that a bit differently. Yep, no contact with the outside world, so to speak, but I'm sure that he will find a way to get a hold of her, maybe. I'm glad you liked the Odd vs. Odd, and you may be right about his cockiness.

dantheman7777: Yeah, the to Odds are pretty funny together, they're quite the opposites don't you think? Ah 'trembles in fear of your flamingness' haha just kidding.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I don't own Code: Lyoko, I'll keep looking for it, but I doubt I'll find it.

Incase you forgot: "Odd" that means XANA Odd, Ulrich has sixty life points and Aelita has fifty.

* * *

'I better get inside, Jeremie doesn't seem to know what he's up against. Maybe he has his phone and we can call Yumi.' Odd began to run into the factory, but he didn't get too far before he was on the ground with a loud THUD. While he was running he didn't realize that "Odd" had gotten back up and charged after him, tackling him to the ground. 

"I hope you didn't think that was all it would take to stop me." "Odd" said as he got up from on top of Odd. "Now prepare to fight."

Odd got up and got into his fighting stance. The two slowly circled each other waiting for the other to strike. After returning to where they originally were, Odd ran towards "Odd" getting ready for another shot. Unfortunately for Odd, "Odd" was all to ready for this move. Right before Odd hit, "Odd" took a quick step to the side and slammed his elbow into Odd's spine, knocking him to the floor.

* * *

Jeremie reentered the factory and went back down one of the ropes. 'Call Yumi and she'll explain everything.' Jeremie thought. 

'_Why don't you call her and settle things.'_

'Because if I call her, than _he'll_ here me.'

'_Can't you get a hold of her any other way?'_

'There is one way...' Jeremie thought as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALL CAN'T BE COMPLETED AS DIALED, IT'S ON SPEED DIAL!" Yumi screamed into her phone as she tried to get a hold of Odd again. 

"Yumi, do you have an update for me?" Ulrich asked her while he was still hiding behind Aelita's barrier.

"Sorry Ulrich, but I can't seem to get a hold of Odd; something must be going wrong there."

"Yeah, well things aren't exactly a walk in the park here; Aelita's bubble is almost gone."

"Great, what can we do?" Yumi's phone made a little beep signaling that she just received a text message. She held up her phone and tried to figure out what the inscriptions meant.

Y ome 2 fac ow, ed elp J

"Yumi, do you have a plan?"

"Ulrich, I just got a text from Jeremie."

"What does it say?"

"He says he wants me to come to the factory. He needs help."

"Yumi, you can't go. We need you here."

"I know, I don't know if I should go."

"Yumi," Aelita called to her, "Odd must have gotten himself into some sort of trouble and Jeremie needs you there to help get them out."

"Aelita, are you saying that you think XANA captured Odd and Jeremie?"

"He could have."

"So do you think I should go in there?"

"Yes, they may need you. Besides, I don't think either on of them knows how to get out of there."

"And how do they get out of there?"

* * *

'I hope I made the right move there.' 

'_There was nothing else you could do.'_

'I just hope she plays along, otherwise we could have more problems on our hands.'

* * *

"That's all that we have to do?" 

"Yes, I think so anyway. But you need to hurry."

"Hey Yumi, did you ever figure out what XANA infected with this tower?" Ulrich asked.

"No, not yet, but I think I'l" She was cut off by a loud noise coming from above her.

"Yumi what was that?!?"

"I'm not sure, I'll go up and check it ou" She was cut off again by a similar sound.

Yumi got up and headed to the elevator and then up to the top floor. When the elevator shaft door opened she saw a huge hole in the factory wall. Outside she could see a giant black ball coming back towards the factory. She quickly got back in the elevator and headed back down as fast as she could.

"Ulrich! There's a wrecking ball destroying the factory!"

"Yumi, you need to get Odd and Jeremie out of XANA's world before the factory is destroyed." Aelita told her.

"Aelita, what were the calculations again?" Aelita told her the calculations and Yumi put them into the computer. "Do you think that you can send me there, like you did with Jeremie?"

"Yes, I should be able to."

"Okay, I'll see you guys when we get back to the past."

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled to her.

"Yes Ulrich?"

"Be careful."

"You too." She got up. "Aelita, do you have a visual of the factory?"

"Yes I do."

"If you see that the super calculator is about to be destroyed, put in the code."

"Okay Yumi."

"Yumi, you know what will happen if you're still there and we go back in time."

"Yes Ulrich, I know. That's why I want you to destroy those last few monsters now and get Aelita into that tower. That way if any of us stays alive, it'll be you."

"Yumi..."

Yumi headed down to the scanners and got into the remaining scanner. The doors shut and she felt the usual sensations of being transferred. She spun around slowly and then a huge gush of wind blew her hair up and she was sent the here new destination.

* * *

So how was that? Well, I think I'll give you guys a little treat tonight and give you answers to some questions. 'Stares into the angry faces of his fans' Or maybe I'll just let you get back to reading.

* * *

The roachsters continued to fire on Aelita's shelter until there was nothing left be a back wall. "Oh no!" Aelita said as the three monsters took aim at Aelita. 

'_Ulrich you have to protect Aelita.'_

"Even when he's in another world he's telling me to protect her." Ulrich said.

Ulrich jumped over the remains of Aelita's shelter with his sword sticking straight out towards the middle roachster. He landed with his sword going straight into the monster. He pulled it out and stepped back as the monster exploded. The other two shifted their aim onto Ulrich and shot him. He deflected the shot on the right sending it right back to the monster and destroying it. Unfortunately he didn't leave unharmed because the laser coming from the other monster struck him in his left shoulder.

"Okay, fifty life points and one monster. Piece of cake."

The last monster charged its shot. Ulrich ran right towards the monster and sliced it right in half, destroying it.

"Okay Aelita, let's head to the tower."

The two headed to the tower and entered it. Aelita headed up to the top while Ulrich stayed at the bottom. "Hey Aelita, you got a visual of the factory yet?"

"Yes, and from my calculations we have fifteen minutes before the top floor of the factory will collapse."

'Yumi, please hurry.'

* * *

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I really hope you liked it. What'd you think of the Ulrich Yumi fluff? Again I want to apologize for being so late with this chapter, but I do have some good news. I'm working on the next chapter as you read. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of "Dreams of Insanity". If you read, please review. 

Also, if you guys have any questions let me know in a review. After the final chapter I'm going to have a question and answer chapter to answer any questions.

As a last note, for almost up to the date updates on my progress with this and other stories, check out my profile.


	9. Time's Up

You know what; I'm not going to rant for to long here because I'm sure that you're all ready to get on with this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this one because it was really fun to write. I'd have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters thus far in the story. I think that there is a nice balance between action, comedy and suspense.

Review Reply:

top20fan13: Thank you, you know I always enjoyed reading suspense stories, so it's really wonderful that I can keep people on the ends of their seats.

jingy11: Thanks, it's always nice to meet a big fan. I wouldn't exactly say great writer, but I think I'm pretty good. You think I did a good job with making Aelita evil? Thanks, because it's really hard to picture her evil.

Flying Star: You were right, it got the better of him and it's looking like he may pay the price for that, maybe.

dantheman7777: Yeah, you're right, now that I think about it it's more hinting of fluff. Yeah, it is pretty funny, but wait till you see what I have in store for them now.

Disclaimer: Come on, print... print. Oh man, a paper jam and I'm out of ink. I guess I still don't own Code: Lyoko.

Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Yumi landed in the same spot that Odd did. She looked around. 'Everything seems to be the same as the last time I was here.' She looked down and saw the smashed up flower. 'Yep, Odd probably did do something stupid.' She started to run to the factory. 

When she got to the bridge she saw Odd fighting himself. 'Oh great, Odd's fighting himself.'

Odd was throwing punch after punch at "Odd", but "Odd" blocked almost every shot that Odd made. 'There's got to be some way I can beat this guy, but how. Maybe the element of surprise?' Odd looked over to his side and saw Yumi coming towards him from the forest. 'Oh great, another one, and this one looks like Yumi.'

"Odd, do you have this imposter under control?" Yumi asked "Odd".

"Yeah, he's not too tough. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What do you mean not too tough! Are you forgetting who's winning this fight?!?" Odd yelled at his imposter.

"The master sent me here to keep an eye on the other one. Is he still in the factory?"

"Yes, but I don't think he suspects anything yet."

"Very good." Yumi headed into the factory while Odd and "Odd" continued to fight. Yumi swung down the ropes and landed safely at the bottom. She looked around to see if Jeremie was anywhere around.

Behind her Jeremie was hiding in the shadows. He slowly snuck up on her. He was about to grab hold of her to make sure it was really Yumi when she turned around and looked face to face with him.

"You know Jeremie, you were never too good at sneaking up on anybody."

Jeremie quietly whispered to her, "We need to talk as low as we can; the walls have ears if you know what I mean."

"Right." She said in an equally low voice.

"So I heard from Odd that if the tower gets deactivated then we're killed, is that right." Yumi shock her head up and down. "I was afraid of that. What was XANA's attack anyway?"

"He took control of a wreaking ball and is destroying the factory. And if he destroys the main floor of the factory"

Jeremie interrupted her, "All of the rubble will be to much for the floor to handle and it will all fall down onto the lower floor, onto the super calculator."

"Yeah, and there's only on way for us to get out of here."

"Yeah I know."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Let's just say it came to me in a dream. The only problem with that is if XANA suspects us going to do that then he'll no doubt stop us."

"So how do we do it?"

"I have a plan, but we have to follow it exactly as I say."

* * *

"Aelita, how's it looking?" 

"Not to good, were down to 9 minutes."

"Great. Those three better hurry up; I don't want to lose them."

All of a sudden the tower started to shake. "Ulrich, something's attacking the tower. You need to protect it."

"Okay Aelita, I'll do my best." Ulrich ran out of the tower to face his new foe.

* * *

Odd and "Odd" had separated from each other to take a breather. Both of them were standing dangerously close to the edges of the bridge. 'Man, there has to be some way I can beat this guy.' Odd thought. 'I do have one last card up my sleeve, the element of surprise.' 

"Are you ready to finish this?" Odd asked the imposter.

"Don't get too cocky Odd, you never know what I've got up my sleeves."

Odd charged at "Odd" ready to strike him with his fist again. "This again." "Odd" said, a little too overconfident. He got ready to strike Odd in the back again.

"LASER ARROW!" Odd yelled.

"Odd" lowered his fists, "Don't you know that you can't do that here?"

Odd continued to run towards "Odd". "Yeah I know, but I just wanted to see if you knew." Odd again caught "Odd" with a punch to the face, knocking the imposter over the edge of the bridge and into the water.

"Never lower your guard, that's one of the first things that Ulrich taught me about fighting. Now to get to Jeremie before that Yumi imposter can hurt him."

* * *

"That's pretty risky Jeremie, but that's the only way we'll be able to get down there." 

"Yeah, are you ready?"

"Don't worry Jeremie, I'll save you!" Odd yelled as he came down a rope.

"Odd, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked him.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing impostor."

"Odd."

"Hold on Jeremie."

"Odd, listen to me." Jeremie lowered his voice back down to a whisper, "That's no imposter, that's the real Yumi."

"Yeah Odd, now keep it down, we don't want XANA to hear us."

"Odd, what did you do with the fake that you were fighting?" Jeremie asked.

"I knocked him off the bridge and into the river."

"Yumi, he's going to compromise our mission if he stays here with us. One look from XANA and he'll know right away what our plan is."

"Hey, what plan? Aren't you going to tell me what the plan is?"

"Sure Odd." Jeremie said. "The plan is for you to stand guard at the front of the factory and make sure that no one else comes in here. You got that."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Remember Odd," Yumi said, "nobody."

"Nobody else in the factory, got it." Odd then proceeded to his post.

"How much time do you think we have to do this Jeremie?"

"Well, according to my calculations, about five minutes."

"We better get down there before XANA comes for us." Yumi and Jeremie walked into the elevator.

* * *

Ulrich stepped outside the tower and saw what was attacking it. "Oh great a mega tank just what I need. Just one shot from this guy and it's all over for me." 

Ulrich ran right towards the mega tank and yelled, "TRIANGULATE." Ulrich formed a triangle around the mega tank making it appear that there was one Ulrich at each end of the triangle and that he was running between the three Ulrichs.

The mage tank, now confused about which Ulrich is the real one, took aim at the Ulrich at the head of the triangle. It shot its powerful beam and destroyed the first Ulrich. The other two Ulrichs jumped up towards the mega tank. Still confused, the tank shot at the one on the left, instantly destroying it. The real Ulrich landed On top of the mega tank and stuck his sword right into the XANA symbol. Ulrich jumped off the tank and ran back into the tower as the tank blew up.

"Aelita, how's the factory looking."

"Not too good, the wreaking ball has destroyed two thirds of the factory."

"Have you heard anything from the others?"

"No, I'm sorry Ulrich but it's not looking to good for them."

'Hurry up guys.'

* * *

Jeremie and Yumi landed on the bottom floor of the factory. In the center of the room XANA's hardware came out of the ground. Jeremie walked over to it. The main power switch appeared. 

Jeremie went to grab it, slowly because he still wasn't sure what exactly it was that he was doing.

"Jeremie wait!" Aelita yelled from behind him. Jeremie and Yumi didn't seem to notice that she had just appeared there.

"Aelita, is that really you?" Jeremie asked her.

"Yes Jeremie, it's me. Where you really going to shut XANA down?"

"Jeremie that's not Aelita, that's XANA. He's just playing a trick on you."

"I don't know."

"You wouldn't shut Lyoko down with me still there would you?"

"Jeremie, listen to me. Shut it down. We're almost out of time."

* * *

"How much time Aelita?" 

"Two minutes."

* * *

"Aelita... you know I'd never do anything to hurt you." 

"That's my boy. Now step away from the switch."

"Jeremie don't listen to her! We need to get out of here or else we'll all be dead."

* * *

"One minute Ulrich. I'm sorry Ulrich, but I don't think they'll make it." 

"We have to wait as long as we can, we have to."

* * *

"Jeremie, back away from the switch." 

"Sure Aelita, anything for you."

"Jeremie, don't you know what you're saying? This is XANA that you're talking to. Pull the switch now!"

* * *

"Ulrich, we're out of time." 

"Can't we wait just one more minute?"

"No, if we wait any longer the super calculator will be crushed."

"Okay Aelita, do it."

Aelita placed her hand on the screen.

AELITA

* * *

The wreaking ball destroyed the last part of the factory. The support beams holding up the ceiling over the super calculator began to buckle.

* * *

CODE

* * *

"I'd do anything for Aelita." Jeremie said as he placed his hand back on the switch and pulled it down. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Aelita screamed as the world around Yumi, Jeremie and Odd began to disintegrate.

* * *

'I'll miss you guys, especially you... Yumi.'

* * *

LYOKO

* * *

The pieces of rubble stopped inches above the super calculator.

* * *

The screens in the tower slowly descended down the tower and then they came back up. This activated the time reversal program. A white light came out of the tower and engulfed Lyoko and Earth.

* * *

Will they make it? I don't know. Who knows, maybe it takes more than the few seconds they had to get out of there safely. Man that was an evil cliffhanger; I don't think I can leave it there for to long. So how about a little sneak preview? 

One of these days we will succeed, and _he_ will pay dearly for what _he_ did to us. We will show _him_ no mercy. _He_ will never again be able to torment anybody, and I will finally be able to put my past behind me.

I hope that doesn't give away to much info, but could that be from the real ending or the alternate one?

Well I've gotta go now. I'll see you soon.

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Thoughts? Let me know what you think in a review. See you later.

For continuous updates on this and other fics by me, check my profile to see how things are going and to get some author info.


	10. The Aftermath

Welcome to the final chapter of "Dreams of Insanity," okay well not final chapter that will be posted but final chapter of the actual story. As usual, before we continue with this chapter, I'd like to reply to the people that have kept this story going and to the other reviewers.

top20fan13: Glad you liked that last chapter. Yeah, that was a pretty good fight. Thanks.

dantheman7777: Thanks, yeah I figured that that would be the best spot to leave off to keep people in suspense. I'm glad that you liked that part.

Flying Star: We do enjoy them, enjoy them very much. I did, good because that's what I wanted to do. Doesn't give anything away but I'm driving you nuts with it. That's great, I was hoping that it would do that to people.

Leelei: Hooked after only one chapter huh? That's great. Thanks.

AltonShadefoot: Thanks. Laughs Well I hope this one will fill you up then.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, don't plan on owning it, don't sue me.

Now I'm gonna go find a good hiding spot because you guys are gonna kill me after this chapter.

* * *

"Jeremie pull the switch now!" Yumi yelled. She sat up in her bed. "Huh? What happened? Wasn't I just in the factory with Jeremie?" 

She got up and started to walk around her room. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to get some green tea to calm her nerves. On the table was a newspaper. She picked it up and looked at the date. A smile began to appear on her face and her nervousness began to disappear. "Good job Jeremie, I knew that we could trust you."

Yumi, all questions now satisfied, headed back up to bed to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Ulrich woke up and looked around his room. It was quite, too quite for his liking. He looked over and saw Odd's empty bed. Millions of thoughts now flooded his mind. 

'They didn't make it. How am I going to explain this to everyone? What am I going to do without my friends?'

Just then the door opened and none other then Odd walked into the room. Ulrich stared at him for a moment. It looked like Odd was trying to say something. He took his two index fingers and pointed to his ears.

Ulrich brought his hands up to his ears and felt them. 'Oh, I left my earplugs in. Man do I feel like an idiot now.' He pulled out his earplugs.

"You know Ulrich it would probably be a little bit more comfortable for you if you slept without those earplugs in."

"That's what you think." Ulrich smiled.

Odd got into his bed and quickly fell asleep. Ulrich put his earplugs back in and went back to bed.

* * *

Jeremie was inside of his room walking around and getting ready for bed. 

"I did it, I finally got out of that horrid place."

'_Yeah you did, but was it without a cost?'_

"What do you mean? I got out safely, didn't I?"

'_Well yes, this time. But what makes you so sure that you'll get out safely next time.'_

Jeremie sat down at his computer and thought about what his subconscious what saying.

'_And suppose next time it's not you. Next time it could be one of your friends. Do you really think that they'll be able to figure out what's going on, let alone get out of there safely?'_

"What are you trying to say?"

'_Well let's face it, you're fighting a losing battle here. Soon enough XANA will succeed in his plans. Are you really willing to keep that burden on your shoulders?'_

"There's nothing to worry about, I've almost finished the anti-virus so soon Aelita will be here with us."

'_It's sad really.'_

"What is?"

'_You are. You're willing to put other people's lives on the line just to save something that shouldn't even exi'_

"**She**, not something. Aelita is a she. And she does to exist." Jeremie's anger was beginning to rise.

'_Right, well **she** doesn't even exist in this world. She's just a computer program.'_

Jeremie was fed up with listening to this. He slammed his fist on the desk. "She's more then just a computer program, she's a real person!" he yelled.

'_Someone seems a bit testy tonight. So if she is a real person, why does she not breathe, why does she not walk among us, why does she not have what every human being has, emotions.'_

"But she can see and hear, just like humans."

'_But she cannot taste, smell or even feel. But let me ask you something, how can you love something that doesn't even know what love is?'_

"I... I never said I loved her. I mean I care about her but I don't know if I love her."

'_I'd believe that if I didn't know you like I do, but I do know you. I know what you think and what you feel. I know that you love her. And if you love her so much, why were you so willing to kill her?'_

"What do you mean? I never thought about killing her."

'_Yes you did, back in XANA's world. And you went through with it too.'_

"That wasn't her, that that was an imposter."

'_Who are you trying to convince, me or you? And besides, you looked right at her, right into her eyes, and pulled the switch.'_

"That was XANA. I'd never think about hurting the real Aelita."

'_And that's my point. You'll put anybody into danger just to save her, even your friends. That's how you got into that place. XANA knew that you would go to her. You're too predictable to be fighting him.'_

Jeremie was filling with doubt now. 'He's right, I have no place in this battle.'

'_Now you're getting it. So why don't you just leave everything to the others.'_

Jeremie closed his eyes. "Because if I give up then it's all over, we lose and you win. Now get out of my head XANA."

'_What are you talking about? I'm not XANA.'_

"Yes you are. You think I wouldn't know when I was talking to myself and when I was talking to you."

'_Your a very bright boy, you know that. But that won't stop me from destroying this world.'_

Jeremie stood up and began to grin. "You're scared of me, of what I can do, aren't you? You know that it's only a matter of time before we stop you. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, vacate my head or else."

'_Or else what? You can't do anything to me.'_

"You forget, I'm an excellent hacker (1). You know exactly what I can do to you."

'_This is not the last you'll here from me human.'_

Silence filled his head. 'It's over now.' Jeremie went over to his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi were all in Jeremie's room. Jeremie was sitting on his computer chair, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on his bed, Odd was sitting on the floor, and Aelita could be seen behind Jeremie. They were discussing what had happened before the return trip.

"So Jeremie, how did you know that you were in an alternate world before Odd told you?" Yumi asked.

"Well there was a lot of evidence to suggest that things weren't right."

"Like what?" asked Odd.

"Well the first morning I was there, there was a slight power failure. I thought it was XANA, but Aelita was convinced that it was nothing more then faulty wiring and didn't even want me to run a scan. After that I began to get suspicious. Then at lunch I experienced something that happened to you guys."

"And what was that?" Odd interrupted.

"You mean the thing where people would repeat themselves and not know they did it?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, and then that night I had some visions of you guys."

"What do you mean visions?" asked Ulrich.

"Well I saw you asking Yumi if I was breathing and something between you and Odd, I'm not sure right now."

"That must have been when we found you." Yumi said.

"But how could you have known what was going on in both worlds?" asked Odd.

"I'm not sure, but I could have been partially aware here while I was there."

"So what else happened?" Odd's curiosity was taking over him.

"There were also these weird dreams that I had. I'm pretty sure that XANA was behind them."

"How could he do that, XANA can't attack humans directly." stated Ulrich.

"It must have had something to do with the virus he used to transport me to his world. It could have implanted a part of him in me, which could explain how he was trying to imitate my subconscious last night."

"What!?!" the three exclaimed.

"What do you mean he imitated your subconscious last night?" Ulrich asked.

"Just like it sounds. He was trying to make be believe that I was talking to myself, you know trying to break me down. But I scared him off."

"How'd you scare him off? What'd you do, think him away?" joked Odd.

"He's always been scared of me, of what I can do. Now I have a couple of questions for you guys. How did you know what happened to me?"

"Aelita. She figured it out when she couldn't contact you. Isn't that right Aelita." Yumi stated. Everyone turned to face her.

"That's right Yumi. When I couldn't contact you, I searched the tower that XANA had activated to materialize the roachster. That's when it all started to come together."

"What made you guys come and get me?"

"Were friends Jeremie, besides you did the same for us." Ulrich said.

"And we couldn't lose our Einstein now could we?"

"Thanks guys, but what would you have done if I hadn't made it out of there? Would you have kept the mission going?"

* * *

That's it. I finally got the last chapter chapter up. Would they keep the mission alive? I'm gonna have to make you wait and see. The answer is quite obvious in the alternate ending. I'm almost done with that now, I just have a few things to do to it. 

Just so you know:

(1)- In episode "Cruel Dilemma" Ulrich tells Jeremie that he can hack into the city database to give Aelita an identity. And in "Satellite" Jeremie hacks into the French database to access information about the satellite that XANA took over.

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Thoughts? Let me know what you think in a review.

Be on the look out for the alternate ending, the question and answer chapter, and future stories by me. See you later.


	11. If Only

Welcome to the last segment of "Dreams of Insanity." I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I won't keep you too long in this author's note because I'm sure that you want to get to reading.

Review Reply:

toptwentyfanthirteen: Thank you so much for that. I glad that you enjoyed reading.

Flying Star: Thank you.

AltonShadefoot: laughs You are by far my funniest reviewer. Yep, it's over, for now.

dantheman7777: Thanks, I'm glad you liked that idea. What better way to threaten a computer virus than with a hacker.

the-green-rose: Well someone's been pretty busy lately. (6) Yeah, I figured that would be a good title for that chapter. Yep, I borrowed those from Ghost Channel because I could just see Odd saying that. (7) laughs Couldn't you just see him doing that. (8) Glad you liked that. (9) Yeah, I figured that would make it a little more like the show. (10) Actually I have read that story, but I got the green tea thing because that's what my mom drinks when she's stressed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything that has to do with it or anything else.

Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

They say that life goes on, but it doesn't, it can't. 

It's been about two years since _it_ happened. Since the event that changed my life forever. It seems that they were so close to getting out of that wretched place, but then _he_ had to pull them back, killing all three of them.

It wasn't easy trying to explain how three people somehow mysteriously died. It was even harder to try to explain everything that really happened to there parents. It was hardest to try and explain it to Yumi's parents. Whenever I would mention her name I began to choke up. At first they didn't want to believe that it was all true, but neither did I. But soon they came to realize that their children were secret heroes and died after saving so many lives and they were so proud of them for that.

It took Kiwi a while before he finally accepted his owner being gone. He now accepts me as his new owner. I guess you could say he adapted me as his new owner. But I can tell he misses Odd. He may be a dog, but he makes good company. I can talk to him about anything, even Lyoko. He makes me feel better when I'm feeling down. He's the best thing I have, besides my memories, to remember Odd.

Aelita and I continue to fight on. I know that we are the only ones that stand between _him_ and total world domination, and that scares me at times. But at other times it gave me the strength to keep going on, to keep _him_ from winning.

I was devastated after the return trip and I couldn't find them. I searched and searched, but could never find them. But I think Aelita was hit worse than me. She had never lost anybody that she ever cared about. She would constantly roam across the vast reaches of Lyoko searching for _him_, hoping that _he_ had some physical form that she could go after.

She had never felt such vengeance or rage before. There were quite a few times when she would feel like she was so close to _him_ that she could feel his evil. But whenever that happened, a tower would activate and we would have to go back into action. After we would return to the past she would return to the spot that she felt _him_ at. But _he_ was never there; _he_ would always run from her. It was almost like he was afraid of her, like she was the only thing that could destroy him. Maybe that's why she wasn't given a weapon; maybe her real weapon was the power to destroy _him_.

Aelita and I have been working on the anti-virus for her. But being that I am not the computer genius that Jeremie was, it's taking much longer to get done. I only hope that we can get her out of her prison before it's too late. If we can't then it will make their deaths worthless.

He's tried many things to try and stop us. He's tried destroying the factory at least a half a dozen times, polluting the environment a few times, plane crashes, train crashes, he's even tried to crash trucks that were filled with highly explosive gas or highly toxic chemicals into several different places. But the one that had me worried the most was when he trapped us all in the school again. I couldn't get to Aelita to help her, but she overcame the monsters. I guess she was in the forest region so she climbed a tree and created a path along the trees so that she could walk right to the tower. It's a good thing that the monsters weren't wasps or able to hit her because doing that caused her to lose ninety life points.

It's seems that after every attack he gets more and more powerful. I fear that soon he may be able to take control of things that he was never able to before. I just pray that he may not be able to take control of the weather. If he does then there may be absolutely no hope in defeating him.

I fight as hard as I can in Lyoko. A few times Aelita almost didn't make it to the tower before I was de-virtualized. But we always pulled through. As the battles got tougher and tougher, I got stronger and stronger. I am the only one left to get Aelita to the tower safely, so I have to do whatever is needed to get her there.

There have been several nights that I lay awake in my room, hoping to here Odd's snoring just one more time. I've even stuck my earplugs in my ears hoping that while there in he will sneak back into our room and everything will go back to normal.

There have been several times that I've wanted to just give up all hope and shut _him_ down, ending this whole thing once and for all. I've even gone down to where _his_ switch is, ready to end it all. But I never can. Whenever I try that and whenever I feel like giving up all hope I can feel Yumi's hand on my shoulder, I can hear Odd's laugh ringing between my ears, and I can hear Jeremie telling me not to give up hope and to bring Aelita back to Earth for him.

Several times Aelita has asked me to materialize her so that neither one of us may feel as empty as we are. Those short visits have been my only happiness since it happened. It's not that I love her, well I do but only as a friend. There's no way that I could be in love with her or anyone else for that matter. The one I loved is gone before even knowing that I loved her. But I must cope, for Aelita's sake and my own. We must keep our mission in front for once we complete that then I may finally get the since of closure that I'm looking for.

One day Aelita and I will stop _him_ and we will bring her to Earth for good. Nothing will stop me from completing Jeremie's goal. It's ironic really. Jeremie always dreamed of bringing Aelita to Earth and spending the rest of his life with her. And it seems that his dream is becoming a reality while he becomes nothing more then a dream.

I'm failing school now. I'm supposed to graduate in a few years, but I don't know if I will. Everyone thinks that it's all because of the loss of my friends. There partially right. But I'm also trying to think of new ways of stopping _him_ before anyone else can be killed.

We need to stop him soon. We can't keep relying on the return trips to save everyone. One day there will again be someone that it won't heal. Someone's life could just all of a sudden end and it would be all my fault. I would be just as guilty as _him_. No, I can't let that happen, not again. The world rests on my shoulders and all I can do is keep my ground. Well no more. No more running from _him_. We will stand and fight or die trying.

When _it_ happened the students at school tried their hardest to comfort me. They would try and include me in whatever they were doing, but I always turned them down. They've tried to be my friends, tried to replace my friends, but they can never take their places or hers. Now they've become nothing but a faint memory in everyone else's minds, nothing more then a dream from long ago.

I eat alone now at all the meals. Sure people have tried to sit with me, but my constant dark mood seems to send them all away. People tell me to get over it and get on with my life, but how am I suppose to get on with my life when almost everything that matters in it is gone forever.

Jim was so distraught when I quit the soccer team. He said that I was the main reason that we were doing so well in our conference. He even said that I was the reason that we have been able to defeat our long time rivals, Lincoln. But there was no way that I would be able to play. I had too much to do and had too much on my mind.

One of these days we will succeed, and _he_ will pay dearly for what _he_ did to us. We will show _him_ no mercy. _He_ will never again be able to torment anybody, and I will finally be able to put my past behind me.

A sense of closure is all I'm looking for. To be able to put all the pain that _he_ caused me behind and get on with my life, a life that should have been spent with Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi.

Yumi, if only you had listened to me, if only you had stayed at the factory then you would still be here with me. If only there were someway to bring you back. But there isn't any way to bring you back. I'll be stuck wondering what could have happened instead of what did happen. I miss you guys so much. I will always remember you.

A future. A future. I had a future. I had a future, it was meant to be with them. But now it's not. Now it's without them, without three of the people that I cared about the most. God I miss them. If only the situation could have been the other way around, if only it had been me trapped there and not them. If only... But it wasn't me, it was them. And I must fight on to keep there mission, our mission alive.

Rest in peace guys.

* * *

Ulrich closed his diary and slid it back under his bed. 'If only we could have waited a few more seconds, then maybe you'd be here with me. If only...' Ulrich's thoughts trailed off. 

Aelita's face appeared on Ulrich's computer, or what once was Jeremie's computer. "Ulrich, I'm getting close to XANA again."

Ulrich got up and went over to the computer. "Okay Aelita, I'll head to the factory. This time we'll get him for sure. He won't be able to hide behind his towers anymore. This time we'll stop at nothing until he pays for what he's done to us." Ulrich left the room and headed for the factory.

He decided to take the sewers in the park. He climbed down into the musty sewer system and grabbed his skateboard. He paused briefly and looked at the two dusty skateboards and the dusty scooter before continuing his way through the complex sewer system.

Ulrich arrived at the factory minutes later. He swung down his rope and landed near the elevator. He walked into the elevator and pushed the down button. He stopped at the super calculator level and got out of the elevator. He walked over to the computer.

"Okay Aelita, I'm here. I'll set up the self transfer program and meet you at 60 degrees south." He began the set up.

"Alright Ulrich, see you in a minute."

Ulrich went back to the elevator and headed down to the scanners. He got out of the elevator and stood in front three scanners, two of which have been inactive for a couple of years. Ulrich let out a soft sigh and went into his scanner. He felt the normal sensations of being scanned into Lyoko, the spinning, scanning and the large gust of wind at the end.

He virtualized in the desert region. He looked around and saw Aelita at his left waving at him. He ran over to her and asked, "Okay Aelita, where is he?"

Aelita pointed to her right and said, "He's west of here, maybe about a mile or two."

Ulrich nodded and the two remaining heroes headed west. They didn't get to far when the ground began to pulsate. They stopped and Aelita said, "Ulrich you know what this means. XANA's launched an attack east of here. We need to get over there, who knows what he's planning on doing to Earth."

"We can't worry about that right now Aelita, we need to get to him before he can escape again."

"Ulrich are you saying that we just forget about Earth in order to settle a score with XANA?"

"We're going to finish this right now. Like I said, he's not going to be able to hide behind those towers anymore. We're no longer going to play the game by his rules."

"Okay Ulrich, let's finish this." The two heroes continue running westward, continue running to there final showdown with XANA.

The End

* * *

What'd you think? I'd love to read your comments on this. Personally, I loved this chapter. It was by far my favorite chapter to write, and the longest one too, over 2,000 words. This has been a wonderful story for me to write, I even got over 50 reviews for it, which is about 40 more then I thought I'd get. Before I let you all get on with your lives, I'd like to address a couple of questions, I decided not to have a question and answer chapter. 

Will there be a sequel?

As far as I know, no. On the actual story, the one that ended last chapter, I think I tied up all the lose ends and so there's not really much to go on except to continue their adventures. But with the alternate ending, I left that a little open at the end so I could probably make a short story off of that. I'll leave it up to you guys.

What's next?

I'm going to Disney Land! No, not really. I'm going to get back to work on my other story that I'm writing. For info on that and any other upcoming stories, check my profile.

Well that's all from me. It's late and I need sleep. I hope you enjoyed our time together. Goodbye, so long, farewell, until we meet again in writing my friends.


End file.
